3 Emotions Unleashed
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: What happens when 3 of Rae's emotions are out? Who's the mysterious last of the three? BBxRAE 4ever


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or the lyrics. But I had permission from the person so..yeah**

**Three Emotions Unleashed**

After spending a whole day reading while Beast Boy watched TV the gothic teen raised a brow at him and stared at him over her book, "You do realize that TV only rots your brain?"

"No it doesn't!" The green boy argued. "You can learn a bunch of stuff by it!"

"True in some cases but all you watch are cartoons. What can you possible hope to learn by watching them?" Raven put her book on her lap.

He scratched his head as a light bulb light above his head. "They helped me when we were sucked into the TV by Control Freak."

"That was only one case, in which you only proved to be as obsessed as Control Freak when it comes to watching that box."

"Well at least I don't use my powers to attack the renter's when my favorite movie isn't on the favorites list there," he narrowed his emerald eyes. Then he saw what he thought was a flicker of laughter in Raven's eyes for a second. _It was just my imagination._ He looked around in Raven's direction and saw she was reading her book again. Or so he thought.

Rae hid her face behind the book as if she was reading. _Happy would you shut up! You almost made me laugh!_

_That wasn't me, Happy confessed seriously. It was her. She pointed to a purple cloaked emotion._

_Hi Rae! I'm Love!_

_No, you're not because I don't love anyone._

_Yeah you do._

_No I don't. Raven argued back._

_You do._

_Not._

_Yes._

_No!_

_Yes._

"NO! I DON'T!" The dark teen said out loud.

"Uh, Raven, are you ok?" The changeling asked.

"I'm going to my room."

The doors closed behind her.

"What's up with her?" BB asked himself.

**About Midnight**

_A Raven sat next to me  
wondering dearly  
were her friends had gone  
they had gone they had gone_

The Raven told me stories  
the stories of friendship  
her friends were her family  
they had gone they had gone

"Who's singing?" Beast Boy followed the song of the voice until he reached Raven's door._  
_  
_The speedy twins  
Terra the earth lover  
Star the prep  
Richard the good-guy_

Vic the older brother  
Karen the friend  
Aqua the fish boy  
Roy the other good-guy

The sound seemed to be coming from inside. "No way."

_But the one who stood out  
was Gar  
the animal lover,vegietarian,  
the only one who tried to make her smile_

Then all of a sudden  
we heard a tap at the door  
In the door way many people  
stood wore (straight)

The one who stood out had  
Green ivy eyes a fang in his  
mouth and a joke in his  
heart and he said to her.  


_Should I risk knocking on her door? What if she kills me cause I heard her? _BB thought.

_"Raven,we had gone to find you,  
but it seems you found  
us...Raven a joke Why did  
the Raven come here?" He asked_

"She came to kiss the  
man of her of her dreams."  
She called outloud then  
all of a sudden she walked over to him.

...AND THEY KISSED...

He knocked on the door.

The singing stopped and the door slid open and Raven smiled at him, "Hey, BB. Waz-up?"

His jaw dropped to the floor, causing her to giggle. "You _laughed_ and _smiled_ and called me _BB_?"_  
_

"Yeah, so?" Raven seemed so cheerful and carefree.

"Are you ok?"

"Never felt better," she smiled. Suddenly she glowed orange for a split second. "Whoa! What a head rush!"

"You just glowed orange." BB was as confused as the time Raven had avoided him for a week but he didn't know why.

Rae looked back inside her room at the clock, "Well Beast Boy if there isn't anything you wanted to say, I really need to mediate and get some sleep."

"Uh, um, ok. Goodnight Rae!" He started to walk away, thinking she'd yell at him for using her nickname but it never came. The green teen looked back to see she had closed her door but he could've sworn he heard a 'Goodnight BB. See you tomorrow.' He shrugged. He had probably been imagining things again.

Raven's body glowed blue and she wore a blank face. "How did I get in my room?"

**The Following Morning**

Raven walked into the main room. She stuck her head in the fridge, looking for something.

"What are you looking for friend Raven?" Star flew over to her.

"Where the heck's the tofu, for god's sake! Beast Boy, did you eat it all?"

The Boy Wonder looked from BB to Raven. "What's going on!"

"In case you haven't noticed I'M LOOKIN' FOR THE STUPID TOFU!" Rae shouted

"What is going on?" Star asked.

Raven took a bow with her cape, "Nice to finally meet you in person! I'm Rude." She snapped her fingers and her cloak changed orange. "Raven's mind. Am I ringing any bells here?"

"We can explain," Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time.

**After Explanation**

"So what are you doing in control of Raven's body?" Robin asked.

Raven took out a magnify glass and took a pose, trying and failing to imitate Sherlock Homes, "Elementary my dear friends."

Cy and BB both grinned and the jokester cracked up.

Rude stopped and looked at him seriously like a doctor, "It seems that your friend here is not all he's cracked up to be."

Cy laughed at that one, "Not bad Rude."

She went to study Rob with the magnify glass, "This one has some serious problems."

"Why is that friend Raven who is Rude?" Guess who said that.

"He hasn't laughed or even smiled, inward or outward. That's not natural," she sighed. "We'll have to perform the operation. Sadly you might lose your mouth."

"I'm not-LOSE MY MOUTH!" He shouted.

"Well we have to make him shut up somehow," Rude whispered to BB and CY.

**Next Day**

Raven walked into the main room, humming and smiling.

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all stared at her.

"Good morning ….Raven," Cy said.

"Hey Cy," she stuck her head in the fridge, looking for something.

"What are you looking for friend Raven?" Star flew over to her.

"YES! I found it!" She held up a Starbucks like it was a trophy. "COFFEE!"

"Is Raven on a sugar high?" Robin whispered to Cy.

"It'd be even scarier if she wasn't."

After Rae was finished with her coffee she looked outside. "Can we go to the park today? Oh, or better the carnival! Or maybe the mall!" She grinned.

Now the boys were starting to get scared.

"Since when do you get hyper, Rae?" BB asked.

The dark teen laughed, "You're funny BB; I'm always like this silly." She snapped her fingers and her cloak changed from dark blue to pink. "Happy, the infamous pink one!"

"Why infamous?" Robin asked.

She shrugged, "I couldn't be famous."

The changeling shook his head. "So are you all having a day?"

"No, just me, Rude, and uh….. Well Rae would kill me if I told you who the last was but I like her. She's cool." She paused for a minute as if in thought before she grinned again. "Do you guys have chocolate?"

**Hours Later**

"SUGAR!" Happy laughed as she ran around the tower.

Robin and Cy regretted giving her the chocolate.

"ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

YEAH ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

I LOVE ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

ALL I WANT NOW IS ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

ALL I CAN THINK NOW IS ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME SOME ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

YEAH, ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

I LOVE ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

ALL I WANT NOW IS ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

ALL I CAN THINK NOW IS ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME SOME ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

YEAH ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

YEAH ICE CREAM AND CAKE!

ICE CREAM AND CAKE!" Happy ran down the halls. **(That ice cream and cake was inspired by a video I watched on It's under teen titans and is called Ice Cream and Cake if you wanna watch it)**

**Next Day**

Raven walked into the main room with a purple cloak, smiling as she read a picture book she had made earlier that morning before the others had woken up.

"So who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

The others stared at her.

She looked up at him, smiled and went back to looking at her book of two titans. Raven and Beast Boy.

The rest of the titans, except Star of course, shrugged.

Starfire noticed that throughout the day when Raven was reading on the couch that she would sometimes look up and smile at the green boy when he wasn't looking. After a while of watching that for a couple of hours between car races she walked over to her friend.

"Hi Star, you need something?" She stared at the picture of when the team was first made and BB was smiling at her, slightly blushing.

Star grabbed it and looked at it, "I merely wish to see what you have been staring at all day." She went through the entire book and smiled at Raven. "I see how you could love this book so very much." She handed it back.

She blushed, "Um, yeah. You won't tell, will you Star?"

"Tell what? I know nothing of which to tell." She walked away.

"Thanks."

BB jumped on the couch next to her and tried to catch a peek at the book. "Hey Rae," he smiled a toothy grin.

_He's so cute when he smiles._ The emotion thought as she snapped the book closed and smiled at him like a mother smiles at their child.

"Uh, Raven, why are you looking at me like that? And how come you haven't spoken to anyone but Star all day?" He tilted him head.

Raven stood up and walked up the stairs to the door but stopped for a second, looked at him, smiled, and walked into the hall.

"Huh?" The changeling stood there like an idiot.

"I believe she wants you to follow her friend Beast Boy," Starfire whispered to him, grinning more than usual.

"Uh, how do you know?" He turned to her.

"She wrote it on the book," Star pointed to the book her friend had left on the couch.

Sure enough the thing said 'Follow me' on the front in Rae's handwriting.

Standing up, the green boy ran to follow Raven. To his surprise she was waiting for him at the doors.

She was still smiling as she held her book close to her.

He looked behind him and then her, pointing. "But your book…..the writing….and Star…."

The goth smiled as if she was almost gonna laugh but stopped herself. She then started walking.

Beast Boy followed her.

After walking for a few minutes the silence was broken.

"It was the second copy," the purple cloaked emotion spoke.

"Huh?" He stopped.

Raven turned around, "The book that said 'Follow me' was my second copy."

"Oh, so are you gonna tell me which emotion you are?" He suddenly noticed they were sitting on the side of the roof and the sun had already gone down.

Her face went blank as she looked at the moon, "You really wanna know Beast Boy?"

"Well, ya," he smiled.

"Then answer my questions first," she started. "Then maybe," she whispered to herself.

"Ok, what's the first question?"

"Why do you try so hard? To make Raven laugh, smile, happy; feel."

"I guess someone has to but I think I do it because she's like my best friend and she…." He started blushing. "I just want her to be happy, I guess." BB smiled. "But I think I just annoy her," he smiled sadly.

"You don't."

He looked up to see her scoot closer.

"She's grateful for it; even if she doesn't show it, she does. So how do you feel about her?"

The green teen looked down and didn't notice Raven's cloak change back to dark blue.

Raven read his feelings loud and clear. She leaned over to BB.

Beast Boy looked up and was caught by Rae's lips. He kissed her back and she pulled away. BB frowned, he had wanted to kiss the real Raven; not one of her emotions.

"I'm sorry," Raven said, "I thought you… I'm sorry." She stood up and started to walk downstairs.

He saw her cloak was dark blue, "Wait! Raven!"

But she was already gone.

**Raven's Room**

"I thought he loved me but I guess I was wrong," a tear went down Raven's cheek.

"I do love you Raven."

She turned around to see Beast Boy.

"I just wanted to kiss you first; not one of your emotions. I love all of you; not just one part but all." He smiled.

Raven smiled back. "I love you too Beast Boy."

The two came together and kissed passionately.

**Ha-ah! I love being random! This was a random story for me but I still like it. Hey, did anyone like it? I was thinking of writing another one inspired by this but it might take a while since I need to finish my other fan fiction first.**


End file.
